Just FUN&GAMES until someone DIES
by Madd Kougar
Summary: What will Alex do when the Chinese Triad he offended at fourteen finally catches up with him?
1. Cold

I was cold.

Colder than I had ever before been in my entire life.

So cold that I didn't think I could stand another moment of the freezing temperature that surrounded me on all sides.

I closed me eyes and simply let go.

Let go of myself and everything around me.

I gave into the bleak, dark, wonderful feeling of oblivion.

It didn't seem so cold anymore.


	2. Would have been nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider but I do own whoever and whatever else I invent while writing this story.**

* * *

Alex grinned at his dark hair friend kicked the soccer ball in his direction.

"For a goal, Alex!" Chase screamed at his tall fair haired companion.

"What do you think I'm doing? Playing dolls?" Alex called sarcastically as he sent the black and white sphere flying towards the make-shift goal with was nothing more the a large refrigerator box.

"For I second I wasn't sure." Chase said with a huge smile, clapping his team-mate on the back.

"Well it still makes the score seven to four." Amanda shouted from the goalie spot in front of the box.

"Come on baby! There was no way the was a fair kick!" Clive, Amanda's boyfriend shrieked. "Alex is suppose to stay on his goal! Not run around with us players! It's not his turn..." Clive trailed off as the stick thin girl shot him a dark look.

"My brother and Alex have seven points. You and I have four. It is our turn with the ball and your turn to be goalie." Amanda declared haughtily marching towards her brother and Alex, leaving Clive behind at on of the two boxes.

"I've still got that Patrick guy's, you know the one with the leather jacket I said I hated, his number... you know, if you're still interested..." Chase whispered to his twin sister.

Amanda smiled at the thought but shock her head. "You're also on goalie little brother." She said playfully slapping him lightly on the arm.

"It's only by three measly minutes!" Chase shouted.

"Three minutes can save of break a man." Alex said patting his friend on the back before running to try and kick the ball away from Amanda before she could score another point in game of two on two.

...

Several goalie switches later, Alex and Chase had won the game. Twenty-one to six. The points Amanda and Clive scored only came when Amanda went against Alex because, although he would deny this, he let her get past him nearly every time.

...

"Where are you going?" Amanda called after Alex's retreating figure.

Alex turned and began walking backwards as he called, "Home. I've still go to do homework for shop class."

"Oh. Bye!" Amanda called and chased Chase back to where their mother's car was parked.

Alex smiled, shaking his head he turned him back again and slowly walked home.

* * *

"I've found him." Came a dark voice of a man who had been through countless battles as he stared at the slow moving figure of a teenager.

"What do you want to have done?" Another, lighter voice asked after a moment of pause.

"I want him to pay... to be humiliated in the same manner I was." The first man replied darkly, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel of the car.

"If that is your wish." The second voice granted permission after another short pause.

"I will see you before the end of the week." The first voice assured, his eyes following the figure as it rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"I'll be waiting." The second replied and clicked off.

The man that owned the first voice snapped the phone closed before easing the car around the corner in pursuit of his target smiling without any humor what-so-ever as he did so.

* * *

"Alex! Alex where are you!" Jack called, getting no answer she climbed the stairs to Alex's bedroom. "Alex! What are you doing?" Jack shriek when she say the mess Alex had made of his once pristine bedroom.

"I'm trying to clean up before my very angry house-keeper finds out what I've been doing." Alex said with a sigh, knowing Jack would undoubtedly cave to his humor.

"Well... the paint will dry..." Jack mumbled glancing around at the green splatters that coated nearly every inch of surface in sight.

"It should. What's for supper?" Alex asked, wiping his filthy hands on his impossibly filthier jeans.

"Umm..." Jack started, still glancing nervously around. "I ordered a pizza. Hamburger, pepperoni, and sausage... with a thick crust. Extra cheese... just the way you like it." Jack continued to speak as she slowly began backing away and down the staircase.

"Sounds good. I'll be down in a minute." Alex said, turning back to his paint splattered creation.

"I'll just put down a tarp." Jack mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Alex called.

"Nothing!" Jack replied hurriedly.

Alex laughed. "Whatever you say, Jack."

...

After dinner Alex flipped a switch and lights flickered on in what use to be his uncles office. Alex had turned the room into a storage space filled with skateboards, surfboards, snowboards, bikes, and lots of other things that Alex enjoyed doing. Each and every singe object in the room had been made special for him; a combination of the latest designs coupled with nifty enhancements added by none other than Smithers himself.

"Gotta' love that guy." Alex muttered to himself as he picked up a skateboard and thumbed the reflective patches the covered it. Each patched activated something different. There were five patches in total; red, green, orange, yellow, and purple. The purple one of Alex's favorite, it released a smoke screen much like an octopus releases ink.

Alex jogged outside and harshly dropped the board onto the ground before carefully hoping onto it and riding down the steep hill.

* * *

A man of oriental decent watched as the figure of a fifteen year-old clad in jeans and a black t-shirt rolled down the hill on a board of some sort.

The man smiled evilly as he watched boy and board slide rapidly down the large hill and started his car.

The man was careful to stay out of sight of the boy, he was waiting for just the right moment...

* * *

Alex almost didn't see the car as it shot towards him, but he heard it. Instinctively Alex didn't turn his head to look, instead he drove his heel into the red patch and was propelled forwards off of the street.

Alex dove for the cover of some near by trees as the car turned and followed him onto the sidewalk of the park he'd just entered.

It wasn't long before the sounds of the vehicle stopped; meaning either the car was gone or just no longer running.

Decided to take the chance, Alex he peered around a tree to try and see if his attacker was still in sight.

The car and driver were both gone.

"Damn it." Alex murmured to himself. "It would have been nice to actually know who was after me for a change." Alex said with and humorless smirk.

Shaking his head in chagrin Alex speed home on his skateboard as fast as he dared with a car driving predator patrolling the streets for him.


	3. Girl trouble

**Three weeks later**

Alex slung his heavy knapsack over his shoulder and hopped on his bike, booking it to get to school on time.

"Alex!" Cried a female voice, it belonged to Chezne, a Chinese foreign exchange student who had just recently joined Alex's class.

"Hey." Alex said with a smile, pulling over and putting his left foot down as the girl ran to catch up with him.

"I was wondering if I could fetch a ride on your bicycle?" She asked in very broken English.

"Um... sure." Alex said, slightly puzzled by her request. He'd talked to her yes, they lived on the same street and had science and history together, but Alex couldn't think of any cause for her to want to ride to school with him. Especially since his bike didn't have stokes.

"Thank you." Chezne replied with a warm smile.

Alex did his best to smile back as the tiny girl moved closer, the red of her cheeks showing clearly.

"Er, I guess I can stand and peddle while you sit..." Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well, erm, I had thought I could sit on the very front edge of the seat and you on the back peddling..." Chezne said with a frown.

"Oh! Yeah! That works." Alex said, dropping his hand and jumping anxiously off of the bike.

Chezne smiled and quickly mounted, scooting almost all the way to the front.

Alex shook is head and climbed on behind her, placing his feet back on the peddles and they were off.

Alex was finding it very difficult to maintain the inch of space there had been between the two of them at the beginning of the trip especially when Chezne kept scooting backwards.

_Does she like me or something?_ Alex asked himself. _Because if so I'll just have to set her straight._ He thought firmly. _Yeah right... even you aren't that mean._ Alex confirmed after some consideration. He sighed, this was not the first time he'd had a pretty girl come onto him and he wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

"Is the Insider in place?" Asked a sugary voice with great care.

"Yes. She is doing wonderfully." Replied the battle scared voice.

"Hmm... she was trained by the best, if I do say so myself." The female voice said before hanging up.

"I hate it when people do that! Especially _her_." The man swore, peering through binoculars at the two teenagers on a bike. "Have fun at school my darlings..." The man snickered coldly.

* * *

Alex and Chezne reached school just before the final bell rang, they both had to run to class... history. They entered together and all eyes fell on them as the echoing from the bell finished.

"Good to have you in class Mister Rider, Miss Sun Yat." Mr. Pauls declared without turning away from the computer screen he was currently taking attendance on.

Alex ducked his head, pretending to be embarrassed to get the class to laugh. It worked, the entire class burst into laughter. Chezne started giggling as Alex grinned and made his way to his seat next to Tom Harris.

"Soooo, how long have you and Chezne been hooking up before school." Tom asked, only half joking. He was hurt that he didn't know about Alex and Chezne's relationship.

"It was a one time thing. She needed a ride to school and I just happened to go speeding by on my bike." Alex said, opening his book to the same page as Amanda who just happened to be seated to his right, in between him and Chezne.

Alex opened his note book and began copying down the words Mr. Pauls had started writing on the board in blue.

...

Amanda shifted uncomfortably in her seat before ripping a piece of paper out of her notes. She quickly scribbled something on is and passed it to Chezne.

The Asian girl blinked by read the note and replied before passing it back rather conspicuously, this method of note passing happened a few more times before Amanda glanced down while Mr. Pauls wasn't look at the class, before writing something else out and passing it back to Chezne.

Chezne looked at the note before replying quickly and started handing the note back just as Mr. Pauls turned around.

"Was that I note I just saw Miss Sun Yat?" Mr. Pauls asked, raising a bushy gray eyebrow.

Chezne froze before nodding and bowing her head.

"Bring it here." Mr. Pauls demanded.

Chezne rose and slowly made her way to the front of the room, which had gone completely silent. Everyone knew the Mr. Pauls loved reading notes out loud, especially if they contained anything embarrassing to the writers and not the people being written about.

Apparently this was one such note because Mr. Pauls smiled wickedly and faced the class, putting his dry-erase marker down for the first time since he'd began writing notes.

_**"How did you get a ride from Alex!? His bike doesn't have stokes!?"**_

"This was the first writer." Mr. Pauls said and glanced out at the audience.

_"I rode on the front of the seat and he rode on the back."_

"Interesting." Mr. Pauls commented glancing purposefully at Chezne who looked stricken.

_**"What do you mean by that!? How is that even possible! Weren't you like touching the whole time?"**_

"Good question." Mr. Pauls glanced in Amanda's direction, who had began sinking lower in her seat.

_"Yes, we touched. It is not that big of a deal. Do not hatch a cow." _

This mis-shaped comment drew some snickers and Alex began turning red, realized where this note was going.

_**"Do you like him!?"**_

_"Of course! What is there not to like about a generous young man."_

"So now Alex is a man is he?" Mr. Pauls asked snidely.

**_"No! Do you LIKE like him?"_**

_"Promise not to tell?_

"Of course." Mr. Pauls said, winking at the class and placing a finger over his lips.

**_"On my brother's head."_**

"Oh goody, this is going to get interesting. I just be the suspense is killing you..." Mr. Pauls drew out. "Well that is just too bad because I'm not going to share with you the second writers answer." And with that Mr. Paulse tore the note into tiny little pieces, the entire class groaned.

All eyes turned to Alex, but before the room could erupt in chatter the bell rang.

Mr. Pauls hadn't believe it was possible for a boy that fast when money wasn't involved. Especially not when he was followed so closely by two girls.

* * *

**If you didn't figure it out "Battle scared voice" is the man from chapter two, the first speaker. The sugary female voice is new and different than the voice that will give "Battle scared" anything he wants.**

**Questions because I didn't make something clear enough? **

**Feel free to ask... Review!**


	4. The clock

**This is a preview of the chapters to come... ENJOY BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!

* * *

**

He couldn't move...

Couldn't lie down...

Couldn't stretch out to his full length...

Couldn't get comfortable...

There was nothing in this opaque white box besides him and a clock; the kind with only the twelve, three, six, and nine displayed.

The clock was also white.

He couldn't tell what time it was because the box had gone dark. The light coming from outside had been turned off.

He wanted to sleep but was scared to...

He wanted out but that wasn't going to happen...

He wanted to know what time it was, but that was absurd...

It was the most awful thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

Fear slowly turned into silence, drifting out of his mind as he**. . . . . . .

* * *

**

**You'll just have to review to find out! I want at least eight reviews in order to post the next chapter. **


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

"Alex! Wait!" Amanda called after Alex's fleeing back, already knowing she'd never be able to catch up with him.

"Haven't you caused him enough problems today already!" Chezne whispered harshly before shoving the taller girl out of her way and chasing after Alex.

Amanda's mouth fell open and she froze in the middle of the hallway. Why did it matter to her if Chezne liked Alex? Why did it matter that Chezne was chasing him down? Why did it mean so much to her to beat Chezne to him? Amanda shook her head and tried to picture Clive, her sweet Clive, the boy who loved her. But she couldn't. Alex's image kept popping into her head, his smiling face blocking Clive's smirking one.

"Why him? He doesn't even like me!" Amanda whispered, remembering the brotherly smile Alex had given her three years ago when she'd told him she thought he was cute. "He barely even knows I exist. It's only because of his friendship with my brother he even talks to me..." Amanda let the words slip from her mouth as a stream of her classmates push past her trying to get to their next class.

* * *

"It was just a stupid ride to school!" Alex yelled when Chase confronted him over lunch.

Tom hid a grin and stuffed another chip into his mouth.

"That's not what I heard!" Chase yelled back. "My sister is pretty beat up about the whole note reading thing." He cried, glaring at Alex.

"That wasn't my fault! Blame her or Chezne! Hell, blame Mr. Pauls if you don't want to give any credit to the actual authors of the note! He was the one who read it! Not me!" Alex replied throwing his hands up in defeat, he just couldn't seem to win today.

"What is it about you that makes girls fall all over you?" Chase demanded, poking Alex hard in the chest. Tom stiffened, knowing Alex could do something really bad if worked up enough.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not a girl!" Alex shouted and slapped Chase's hand away, hard.

Chase growled and shoved Alex hard. Alex didn't move backwards. Instead he gripped Chase's shirt and lifted him off the ground, his brown eyes blazing with a fire no fifteen-year-old should possess. "If you ever touch me again I swear you'll walk away with at least one broken bone." And dropped him onto the ground. Chase landed up his butt and quickly climbed back to his feet.

Roaring Chase launched himself at Alex... only to be intercepted my Tom.

Tom cried out as Chase's fist slammed into his face and both boys tumbled to the ground.

Alex grabbed the back of Chase's shirt and sent him sliding across the gravel of the outside lunch tables. He then bent over to asses the damage done to Tom. "You okay?" He asked, feeling to see if Tom's jaw was broken.

"I'm-" Tom began but was cut off.

"I am so sorry!" Chase had scrambled to his feet and was now standing over Alex and Tom. Chase's face was pale with understanding of what he'd done to Tom.

"Leave!" Alex yelled loudly and harshly. Then in a soft, menacing tone that made everyone's in hearing distance blood run cold Alex said, "And if you ever hit a friend over something as stupid as a girl's note I swear to you that I will kill you." And their wasn't a person who didn't think he wouldn't go through with his threat.

"I never want to see you again." Tom muttered, no making eye contact with Chase as Alex helped him to his feet.

Only Alex knew that the real reason for Tom breaking off the friendship he'd had with Chase since they were five. No because he'd punched him... but because he was scared of what Alex would do to Chase if they were ever again in the same room together.

* * *

Alex hoped on his bike and quickly pulled away from the school as soon as he had dropped Tom off at the nurses office.

"Might as well beat his suspension home." He said with a humorless laugh.

"Alex!" Called a girl's voice. It was Chezne.

Just like he had earlier this morning, Alex stopped for her. "Yeah?" He asked, not looking directly at her.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home... I don't think I can go through a whole 'nother half a day at this place." She asked, biting her lip.

"Why not? It's not like I could possibly get into any more trouble." Alex said and moved back to allow Chezne to sit in front of him.

"Erm, would you mind if I sat behind you?" Chezne asked with a smile.

"Whatever." Alex said and scooted forward. As soon as Chezne was on he took off, speeding down a hill trying to get as far away from school as possible.

Two people watched him leave. Amanda and Chase. One was heart broken... the other just had a huge dent in their pride.

* * *

It was Chezne's arms wrapped around his chest that led to Alex's lack of focus, which would be his downfall.

A black van silently rounded a corner and an four inch arrow shot out of the front passenger seat. The small arrow wrapped itself around the frame of Alex's bike and yanked both boy and bike towards the open door of the van.

Alex yelped and tried to jump off, one arm wrapped around Chezne's waist. Unfortunately, this move was expected. Chezne stuck him in the side of the neck with a needle. Everything went black for Alex.

Four men quickly bound the unconscious boy and stuffed him in the vehicle, all the while the beautiful young girl Alex had come to know as Chezne, watched with sad eyes as Alex was kicked and generally mistreated by her _brothers_.

* * *

**Sorry if it was kind of obvious that Chezne was the inside "man" because I'd actually thought about not making it her. In the end the story just worked out better this way instead of the alternate possibility I'd been thinking about. **

**Hope it didn't suck.**

**I want twelve reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	6. Cub is gone

**I'd like to touch up on one thing quick... for each story I like to try something new to see which method motivates me the best. For example: this story I've been updating ever time I get a specified number of reviews. Another one of my stories I try to put a chapter out almost every day. **

**Just letting any of you know why I won't update this until I get reviews.**

**BTW, I want fifteen review for next chapter.**

* * *

Alex groaned as he started to come to; his head felt like it had been bashed in with a sledge hammer and his ribs felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on them.

Overall, Alex was not in good shape.

He tried to stretch out to alleviate the discomfort of being squished into a ball but found it impossible because he was in a box of some sort. The container was an opaque white color and was small enough Alex couldn't sit up nor stretch out to his full length while inside of it.

Alex glanced around nervously, he'd been stripped bare and the only other thing in the box besides him was a big, white clock.

* * *

**Sounding familiar?**

**Because it should!**

* * *

Jack let the tears pour down her freckled cheeks as she answered the police officer's questions about her missing charge.

"When was the last time you saw Alex, miss Starbright?" The young detective asked kindly, his square features molded into what looked like sympathy but was rather hard to tell with his watchful eyes also in the picture.

"When he left for school this morning." Jack replied, brushed a wild lock of hair out of her eyes.

"And what exactly made you thing he's missing?" Solemn watchful eyes bored into Jack's.

"When he didn't call or come home from school after they called to say he'd left." Jack whispered, upset beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

"Do you have a list of all his friends? Anyone he'd feel comfortable going to the house of?" The man asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

Jack nodded and handed him a sheet of paper covered in writing. "I already called most of these people. None of them have seen him... Alex wouldn't just take off like this! I know it! Something is wrong! I just know it..." Fresh tears streamed down Jack's cheeks and she attempted to wipe them away after her loud outburst.

"It's going to be okay ma'am. I'll do my best to bring him home. I will do my best." The man reached out and squeezed Jack's hand before rising and leaving.

Once outside he flipped open his cell phone and hit one. "Wolf. Cub is missing. I need your help." Then the man hung up, if Wolf was willing to drop everything and come and help Alex he would find his own way.

The wind tore fiercely at the man's leather jacket and short dark hair.

* * *

**One million dollarz to the person who correctly guesses who the 'cop' is.**

* * *

Alex was just starting to fall asleep when a bright light flashed on, waking him back up fully. He would have jumped, if it were possible, before his eyes darted in the direction of the clock. It was half way between the six and the three. The last time he'd checked only moments ago, the short and only hand had been in between the nine and the twelve.

Alex frowned. "That can't be right! I didn't sleep at all!" But the more he stared at the circular object the less sure he became. "I don't think I did..." He trailed of as the light dimmed and he closed his eyes, trying to get any rest he could.

Once again the lights flashed bright.

Alex blinked his brown eyes open and again glanced at the clock. It was now directly over the three; nearly twelve hours had appeared to have gone by.

"No... no.. NO!" Alex yelled, pounding a fist against the wall of the container.

* * *

A short man, in his mid-twenties boarded a plane heading for England. The man's cold brown eyes scanted the area, checking to make sure everything was alright. Only if wasn't.

Cub was missing.

Cub was gone.

The man's black, close-cropped hair didn't even shift as an nearby helicopter rose into the air.

* * *

** Short. **

**But, this chapter was only meant to set up for the rest of the story which is coming soon.**

**I promise.**

**Maybe.**

**Review!**


	7. True & False

"How far from breaking is Rider?" Asked the battle scared voice.

"Close enough that I think you might like to view him." A new voice, a monotone voice commented. The small man never looked up from his clipboard covered in calculations.

"Wonderful." Battle scared made a move to enter the chamber.

"Oh! Chou, there is no talking." The little man said without so much as a glance in Chou's direction.

Chou raised and eyebrow before shaking his head. "It's not like he understands Chinese anyways." Chou muttered aggressively, storming into the large room that contained only a single small box. The box with Alex inside.

The man smiled cruelly down at the boy as he pounded on the walls.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Eagle." Ben said as he shook the hand of one of the k-unit. "Snake is already here and I believe Wolf is on his way."

The bulky man nodded curtly before shaking the hand of the other man who appeared out of another room. This man was tall and spindly. Snake.

"Correction Fox. Wolf is already hear." Came the brutish voice of a broad shouldered man from the door way to their backs.

"I'd ask you how you got in here but I'm afraid I don't want to know the answer." Ben declared as he shook Wolf's scared hand.

"What's the story on Cub." Were the next words out of Wolf's mouth.

"I was waiting until everyone got here... and now that you all have." Ben said and crossed over to a screen displaying part of Alex's home city. "He got in a fight at school, here." Ben indicated a building. "The fight was over a girl named Chezne." A picture of a cute Asian girl appeared on screen.

"Not quite what I imagined as Alex's type." Snake muttered.

Eagle grinned be for Ben continued. "They both went missing sometime after lunch. If anyone saw them leaving they haven't fessed up to it. Just that morning Chezne admitted to catching a ride on Alex's bike, which is also missing. I think they might have left together." Ben indicated a path, making it clearer he drew it out in blue. "Problem with this story is all of "Chezne's" records are fake." Ben paused to let this sink in. "And according to Alex's file there is only one Asian, or group of Asian's after him. A Chinese Triad. Problem with this is that they agreed to leave him alone a year of so back. Which means either this is the work of a Triad and they have horrible planing skills using an Asian girl to lure Alex in, or the people who took Alex know about the Triad and are trying to frame them so we'll look the other way." Ben stopped, turning back to the the three other men. "It is our job to figure out which one is true and which is false. And to then find and rescue Alex."

* * *

**Short but here it is... well, was.**

**I'll put the next one out when I'm done with (aka started) it.**


	8. I'm Alex Rider

**Wow... I haven't updated this story in like forever... sorry about that. **

**I already know how I want to end it, now it's just a matter of writing the chapters in between. **

* * *

Alex had given up on looking at the clock, he knew that there was something wrong with it and looking only made things worse. Not that there was very much leeway in the '_worse_' area. Things were pretty bad for Alex an only getting worse as each minute ticked by.

"Ugg," Alex moaned as the light flashed back on without any warning. He'd already tried to shield his eyes from the blinding glare but was unable to move his arms far enough to place a barrier between the light and himself. "Why me? Why me? Why me?" Asked out loud, giving up on thinking the question because if he didn't say it aloud he was afraid he would loose his mind... go insane.

"You know why..." A heavily accented voice whispered so softly Alex wasn't sure he'd even hear correctly... or at all. Maybe he'd moved on to hallucinations. Alex shuddered at the thought.

"No... I don' know why!" Alex started off quiet and slowly his voice gained strength and he was shouting.

"But you do..." The voice taunted quietly before cutting off along with the light and leaving Alex once again alone in a cramped container that was pitch black.

"I'm Alex Rider. I'm Alex Rider." Alex began whispering softly over and over until new hope was found.

* * *

"What is he saying now?" The taunter asked as Alex's lips moved but no sound came out.

"I can't quite make it out... it's like he's talking gibberish." Another man replied, staring hard at Alex's mouth. This man was a specialist in linguistics and lip reading.

Little did either man know that Alex was saying the same thing over and over again just in four different languages.

"Ich bin Alex Rider. Je suis Alex Rider. Soy Alex Rider. I'm Alex Rider." Alex continued to mutter over and over again the words in the same pattern.

"All I can make out is Alex... Rider..." The man said after another long moment. "Is that someone's name?" He asked the taunter, his eyes asking the question as much as his lips.

* * *

"What do you think Wolf? Do you think the Triad is stupid or it's someone really smart trying to frame them." Ben asked the '_leader_' but not the man in charge of the investigation into Alex's disappearance.

Wolf contemplated for another long moment before answering. "I think that it's the Triad... and I don't think they're stupid. I think that they are so _superior_ to us intellectually that we would never, _ever_, consider them as being the people to take Cub." Wolf answered using a sarcastic sing song voice.

Ben nodded. "My thoughts exactly." He said curtly and glanced at Snake and Eagle. "Do you agree?" He asked, staring deeply into their eyes to force them to answer honestly and not just agree with the other two men out of ease.

Both men nodded and returned Ben's gaze steadily; they agreed because they thought the conclusion was right... not because Wolf and Ben had said it.

"Good. We'll be going then." Ben said and hit a button on his intercom. "Send in the gear for China." He ordered and a few minutes later a cart was wheeled in covered in anything and everything any of the four men could think of that the would need to rescue Alex.

"Right. Let's go." Wolf said as soon as all four men of K-Unit were outfitted with their gear.

"I've got a 'coppter waiting on the pad outside. We'll be parachuting in to a location the tech guys found a few hours ago if we decided that it is indeed the Triad." Ben said and he, Snake, and Eagle left the room.

Wolf had frozen when he heard the work '_parachuting_' and hadn't moved since, thinking about what to do. "The only time I was ever able to make the jump was when Cub pushed me out the door..." Wolf mumbled. "Cub." He whispered and then blinked. "I'll do it for Cub." Wolf said and jogged after his unit.


End file.
